A Box of Crayons
by have-a-cookie
Summary: The story of how Ulrich and Yumi first met!


**Hi fellow fan-fiction readers/writers! This is another one shot that I decided to write…umm yeah. Ok then, well…I don't own Code: LYOKO, and I never will. Now that we have that taken care of, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Story Title: A Box of Crayons**

**Pairing: Ulrich x Yumi**

**Rating: K+**

**POV: 3****rd**** person (narrator)**

**Dedication: all UxY fans out there!**

**Other info: Basically, it's how Ulrich and Yumi met. Yes I know that technically they met by karate, but it's my fan fiction and I say that they met in kindergarten. And yes I also know that Yumi is supposed to be one year older, but I feel like changing the history around. And um…yeah I know Odd wasn't supposed to meet anyone till he moved to France but still, without him or Jeremie in the fan fiction, it just wouldn't be right ok! And Aelita isn't in this fan fiction so deal with it! Okay, now you can read the story…**

"Yumi Ishiyama?" the teacher called out.

"Here!" a quiet voice replied.

Yumi Ishiyama was five years old. It was her first day of kindergarten, and she was the only Japanese girl in her class. Yumi had long, jet black hair, ivory skin, and dark brown, narrow eyes. She wore a light blue dress, white stockings, and black Mary Janes.

The girls and boys in the class were sitting on the floor in front of their teacher, Miss Berry. Miss Berry was young, about twenty five, had a beautiful smile on her face, and long honey blonde hair.

"Ulrich Stern?" Miss Berry called out.

"Here!" another voice responded. Ulrich was German and wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He had brown hair that hung in his face, and wore old, worn sneakers.

"Good, good." Miss Berry smiled.

After attendance was taken, Miss Berry led the kids to their desks. She sat Yumi down first and then decided to put Odd Della Robbia next to her **(bet y'all thought I'd say Ulrich) **

"Hi, I'm Odd!" a young boy in a green t-shirt, purple pants, and yellow shoes exclaimed.

Yumi nodded hesitantly and said, "My name is Yumi."

"Yumi…is that like a Chinese name?"

"I'm…I'm Japanese." Yumi said, tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Anyways, I didn't see you last year in pre-school, and I don't see you at day care either. Where did you come from?"

"Yumi is a transfer student from Tokyo, Japan." Miss Berry said, "Children, take a look at this map. Tokyo is all the way over here, on the other side of the world. And we're right here, in France." Miss Berry said, pointing to each of the countries.

"Alright, now it's art time!" Miss Berry said cheerfully, handing each pair of kids a small box of crayons.

Odd grabbed a purple crayon right away. Yumi looked at each of the crayons, slowly picking each one up carefully.

"Don't you know what a crayon is?" Odd asked her.

Yumi chewed on her hair and said, "I…I don't have them at home."

Odd cocked his head and said, "Ok then."

Yumi held a crayon in her hand and started drawing on her piece of paper. Yumi liked the color she was using, it was bright and colorful. The color reminded Yumi about the plants in her backyard.

"Hi. Um, could I borrow a crayon? Mine are broken." A voice said shakily. Yumi looked up and saw the boy from earlier. "My name is Ulrich."

"Sure!" Odd said cheerfully, "I'm Odd, and this is Yumi! How did your crayons get broken anyways?"

"The boy sitting next to me, Jeremie, wanted to see what they looked like on the inside." Ulrich said quietly. He turned to Yumi, "Could I borrow the crayon in your hand?"

Yumi nodded and turned her palm face up. Ulrich took the crayon in her hands and smiled, "Thanks!"

Yumi watched the boy walk away. She stared at him for a minute, and then grabbed another crayon. This one was darker and matched the color of her hair. Yumi smiled slightly. It wasn't bright, but it was different, and Yumi liked the color. **(In case you didn't already know, the first color was green and the second color was black) **

Yumi finished her drawing. It was a black and green heart. Yumi smiled. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty. Yumi went over to Miss Berry and handed the drawing to her.

"Very nice Yumi. I love the mixture of the colors. So vibrant, so different!" Miss Berry said happily.

Yumi started for her desk and then saw Ulrich was still drawing. She twirled her hair and then decided to walk over, "Hi." She said, approaching the boy.

"Oh. Hi Yumi." Ulrich said, softly smiling. "Here's your crayon." Ulrich said, handing Yumi the crayon. Yumi put her hand on his and wrapped her tiny fingers around the crayon.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and said, "You're pretty."

Yumi's face turned slightly pink, "Thank you," she mumbled, taking her pale hand away from his.

"Well, bye!" Ulrich said smiling.

Yumi watched the beautiful boy walk away from her. "Bye." She whispered.

The End


End file.
